Flutterbitch
by Queen of Stuff
Summary: Eh.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is kind of a teaser. If you like it, I'll continue (Devastation, starring an actually legit victim Fluttershy, is on hiatus) it and have this big ugly parody. If you don't, you don't. God. I can't be the bitch I was born to be. Anyway! Not pony like. More…bitchy. **

It was a dark and stormy night.

All of the animals of Everfree Forest were in hiding. It was on nights like these that the terrifying beast came and their beloved protector disappeared. On these days, words were not spoken, and no one dared to breathe in fear of disturbing the _thing_ that came from nowhere.

This thing could actually fly, for one, and was evil beyond words.

"Hey, stupid," said the voice. "You're a motherfucking bastard. Your dad was a llama. Nopony likes you."

Flutterbitch was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, then. I guess continuing this is mandatory. **

**Enjoy. **

****Flutterbitch stalked the forest, her crazy, bitchy self on overload. All she wanted was blood and sex. In order for sex to be better, though, blood would be nice first.

_Who should I brutally murder?_

After a moment of thought, she smiled and nodded.

It was time.

.:.

Rarity was combing her hair when the door opened.

"Hello, darling," she said without looking up. "What is it?"

Something connected with her face, and she started to choke on her own blood. "W-w-w-"

"Hi, Rarity," said Flutterbitch in her prissy little girl voice. "Guess what? I'm killing you."

She punched her across the face again and again, bruises forming on Rarity's white pelt. "Stop it!" shrieked Rarity. "Please, Fluttershy!"

Flutterbitch ignored her and bit her vagina. Rarity screamed as she tugged at the the fleshy folds, ripping the flesh and creating carnage.

"Haut," muttered Flutterbitch, licking her lips and going back for more.

Rarity groaned and Flutterbitch began to skin her torso, licking the nipples, chewing and swallowing them in fierce passionate psychopath vigor. "You taste like shit. Don't forget it."

She bit her jugular and gnawed until a spurt of blood exploded and Rarity's body fell to the floor. Smiling, Flutterbitch stopped and pranced off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flutterbitch continues her tirade against Equestria...it gets really M rated in this chapter. Just saying.**

Flutterbitch stopped prancing.

She was at Pinkie Die's house.

It was time for the sex part of the deal.

"Hello, Flutterbitch," said Pinkie Die un-cheerfully. Her eyes were gray, and blood was pasted lightly over her eyelashes. "Wanna fuck like crazy?"

"Yes, you stupid party bitch," said Flutterbitch with a sinister smile.

They flung themselves to the ground, wrestling in an un-sex like manor. It wasn't til Pinkie Die nuzzled her muzzle into Flutterbitch's vagina that things started to get interesting.

"Harder, you psycho," gasped Flutterbitch, her hooves against the wall of the basement of the slaughter house. "Yes, you bitch! Yes!"

They groaned in harmony and Pinkie Die fell to the floor, gasping uncontrollably. Flutterbitch grinned evilly and stood above her. "It's time," she whispered, and she ripped open Pinkie Die's stomach with a unicorn horn lying on the floor.

"Quit it, you bitch!" shouted Pinkie Die, convulsing as excrement and guts leaked out of her stomach. Flutterbitch laughed manically and as always began to start her cannibal feast.

"Delicious," said Flutterbitch, chewing with relish on the intestines of her ex-girlfriend. "Fucking delicious."

Pinkie Die moaned something incoherent. Flutterbitch grinned and banged her head against the floor. It cracked open and her brains and something red spilled out.

"Delicious," repeated Flutterbitch, licking up the brains. "Delicious delicious delicious."

She continued to eat Pinkie Die until her stomach was slightly distended with pony flesh. She then lay on the ground, a hoof in between her legs, and started to masturbate. She moaned and came quite quickly, fluid gushing out of her vagina.

It was official. Sex was better with blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, everypony seems to be curious, so here's another chapter, starring...Molestia! **

Canterlot was quiet.

Princess Molestia was lounging on her couch in her private chambers when Flutterbitch entered. "Hay, whore," she said cheerfully, laying on top of her.

"You're so...distended," said Molestia in surprise, looking at the little bulge above Flutterbitch's lady parts. "It's really...cute..."

"SALIVATE ON ME!" screamed Flutterbitch, and Molestia obeyed, licking Flutterbitch on basically every part of her body that wasn't sexual. Then, she actually licked the parts that were sexual. Her tongue wrapped around Flutterbitch's clit, and she tugged at the tiny piercing there until a droplet of blood slid into her mouth.

"Mmm," she hissed. "You taste good."

"Where's Twilight?" asked Flutterbitch curiously. "I want to eat her."

Molestia pouted. "We can't eat Twilly. She's my favorite plaything."

"Well, true," said Flutterbitch. "How about Big Mac?"

"Ew. Penis."

"...there's always Snails."

"Whatever."

Molestia trotted over to a lever. When she pressed down, the floor flipped over and Snails was tied to the floorboards, covered in his own excrement and sweat and blood. "Come on," she said, showering him with spit. "Wash up, now."

Flutterbitch smiled.

This was a good day.


End file.
